


Lunch break

by Zarigueya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Pre-Overwatch, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, a bit of fluff somehow, hints of top gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: Gabriels wonders what face those who talk behind their backs would make if they knew he got the future striker commander bending on his knees, moving up and down, choking on his dick just before the promotion ceremony. The protector, the hero of the world, on his knees, eagerly milking his cock.





	Lunch break

“The ceremony is about to start.”

 

Eyelashes flutter and deep blue eyes look up at him, the kind of eyes that left Gabriel breathless the first time they met. Except this time he isn’t uncomfortably standing in the middle of the room during the training meeting, wondering where to look at that wasn’t the blonde’s gorgeous face, but closer enough to actually touch him.

 

Jack let his cock slip from his mouth, a thin thread of saliva hanging from his pink lips. “It’s fine, let me finish.” he asks, wrapping his fingers around the length, lapping on the head glistened with pre-cum.

  


“If you are late they are going to blame _me_.” he closes his fist on his head, wanting to push him away and at the same time encouraging to finish. He rested his other hand on the desk behind him, searching for support due his shaky legs. It’s the night where Jack would be promoted to commander, a big ceremony, many important people coming to the base, a lot of hands to shake and pictures to take… not exactly the best moment to hide on a room to go at each other. But Jack insisted on “talking”, throwing his best puppy eyes at Gabriel and oh how hard was for him to say no.

 

“How they would know I’m with you?” Jack asks, genuinely curious. They are hiding on a empty meeting room, on the opposite wing of the place where the ceremony is being held. There even made sure no one saw them getting in.

 

Gabriel opens his mouth, ready to answer, but the only thing that comes out is a raw ‘ _fuck_ ’ when Jack wraps his lips around the head and _sucks._

 

Of course they know. It is an open secret. Rumors run fast on the academy and faster when the protagonists are the future strike commander and a senior officer, his closest friend. However, a rumor of _‘those two were seeing kissing once’_ was far away from reality. They were actually doing more than kissing already. Showers than took longer than usual, meetings where they were the only one present, late visits to the other's room. 

 

Gabriel throws his head back, sucking air in a pleasured gasp. “Careful.” he asks, pulling from his hair “Teeth!” he feels Jack’s throat vibrate and guesses he is laughing. “Asshole.” he looks down at Jack’s expression; bushy eyelashes, cheeks reddened, hair sticking on his forehead, those pretty pink lips wrapped around his length. He wonders what face those who talk behind their backs would make if they knew he got the future striker commander bending on his knees, moving up and down, choking on his dick just before the promotion ceremony. The protector, the hero of the world, on his knees, between his legs, eagerly milking his cock.

 

“Bet they would be jealous.” He breaths, and Jack looks up at him again, his eyes looking incredible bright in the dim light of the room, just as the day they meet. 

 

So damn pretty.

 

Gabriel bit his lips and rocks his hips, pressing his hands and pushing deeper into his mouth until the tip reaches the back of his throat and he hears a choking sound. “Oh, fuck.” He pants, pulling back almost immediately, face flushed. “Sorry, I just—”

 

The blonde lets him slip from his mouth, blinking several times before looking up at him with glassy eyes. “—No, it’s okay.” He runs a hand through his hair, slicking the blonde locks back. “I can take it.” He clears his throat, shifting his eyes away, face flushed. “It’s a big thick, though.”

 

Numb mind, Gabriel barely registers Jack moving again, dragging his tongue up his cock, his fingers cupping his balls, lips closing around the head, sucking in again, coaxing a low-moan from his mouth. Gabriel tangle his fingers around the blonde locks and thrusts his hips, the muscles of his throat giving in, reaching as deeper as before, until Jack got his nose buried on his pubic hair. “ _Tragatela toda_ .” he pleads, and Jack’s whole body shudders as a leaf on the air. The blonde slides a hand inside his pants, fisting his own cock, desperately trying to catch up. “V _oy a llenarte la boca de leche._ ”

His thrusts become erratic, the grift on Jack’s hair gets tighter, making those sky blue eyes water when he pulses, flooding his mouth. He tries to pull back —initially— but gives in when Jack groans, letting him know it’s okay, it’s always okay. _If it’s you._ A couple of half-hearted jerks —he is still moving, even after cumming— and he eases out of his mouth. Gabriel searchs for support behind him, barely standing on his feet, heat wringing down him, ears ringing. "Wow _."_ he laughs, slowly sitting on the floor. "Wow."

 

Mind spinning, it takes a bit longer for Jack to move, bitter and salt taste on his tongue. He rests his hands on the floor to avoid smashing his face against the floor in case he passes out -not like that happened before, but he feels particularly overwhelmed-. When he is mostly back on his senses, he looks up at Jack. “What were you saying?”

 

Gabriel chuckles, heartbeat pounding on his ears. He takes a deep breath and throws his head back and sighing as quietly as possible. “...that I love you?”

 

He snorts, a pleased smile on his face. “Liar.” Jack idly rubs his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to get rid of the sticky sensation on his lips. “Did it feel good?”

 

Arching his eyebrows, Gabriel takes a moment before bursting into a heavy laughter. He ignores Jack’s abashed expression and laughs until his belly hurts. Sometimes he can’t get that man, no matter how close they grew to each other on the past months, and years. At some point Jack started to care, maybe to much, about what he thought. Nobody, even the people who brought him to that place, cared so much about his opinion as Jack.

 

“You are good at everything. It’s ridiculous.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Jack scratches the back of his head, looking sheepishly, a side of him just Gabriel is allowed to see. “Right now I’m late?”

 

“Oh, crap, the meeting!” Gabriel pushes himself up —too fast he gets dizzy, seeing spots—, pulls up the zipper and rushes to grab his jacket. “You gotta leave, now.”

 

Gabriel stops when he realizes his words came out too rough and glances at his partner. Jack is looking at him, almost painfully, then lowering his gaze and getting up as well.

 

“Alright.”

 

The last week has been wild, both of them too busy to find a moment to be together. There was always a meeting or a mission around the corner, to the point they couldn't see each other for days. Then when they finally meet, Jack surprises him with the news of his promotion to strike commander, which meant even less time to be together. At least for Jack. The whole situation turned almost painfully when Jack asked him if he thought it was a good idea for him to become the leader of Overwatch, as if he was _asking for permission_.

 

The hell with that.

 

Gabriel lets out a heavy sigh and walks towards the blonde, stopping in front of him. He drag his eyes up and down, stopping on his face. The edges of his lips twitch. He rises a hand and brushes his disheveled locks with his fingers, then fixing his wrinkled clothes. Jack allows him to do as he pleases —he always does—, without saying a word, even when he finds hard to look directly at his eyes.

  
  


“It fits you.” He points, crossing his arms. “The strike commander attire. Blue is definitely your color.” his cups Jack’s face, thumb caressing his cheek. “It matches your eyes.”

 

Jack’s stiff expression softens, the dimple on his cheek appearing. It takes too little work for Gabriel to make Jack smile because God knew how crazy he was about him. “I’m glad.” he purrs, so honest it bristle his skin and triggers his pulse.

 

There he is again, the bold guy who cares too much; too humble to wear a crow, yet strong enough to stay by the king’s side.

 

 _“Damn pretty blonde.”_ Gabriel grabs his collar and brings him closer, smashing his mouth on a kiss so hard their teeth clatter. Jack tenses up, then relaxes when his mind caught up with his action, carefully settling his hands on his hips. They kiss long and leisurely, as if they got all the time of the world instead of a crowd waiting for them to show up.

 

He pulls away to catch his breath, cracks his eyes open and finds Jack looking at him, eyes wide open, face red as a lobster.

 

“You kissed me…” fingertips reach his own lips. “-after I give you-”

 

“I’ll see you later then? After the ceremony is over?” Gabriel rustles, pecking his lips a second time, shutting up any question he could have. He presses his cheeks against his, whispering on his ear. “Can’t wait to fuck you on that uniform, _commander_.”

 

Jack swallows past the lump on his throat and nods mechanically.

 

“—Neither do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> The name is a pun. There is milk for lunch. He he.
> 
> My [twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/possssum)


End file.
